The Fox and The Light
by RudeRage
Summary: After the Kyubi attack Naruto is taken away by his fathers teamate to be raised and trained. When he returns to Konoha with a new team it marks the Rise of Naruto Uzumaki.  NaruxHina, OCxIno, and many more parings
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone my name is RudeRage and this is my first FanFic, First of all I would like to say I'm a huge naruto fan and I'm a huge fan of FanFiction. I've read so much that I thought I would write one of my own. This story will mostly follow the major naruto story line and Naruto will be the Cannon Naruto. He just wouldn't be the same if he wasn't loud and annoying, he'll just be a little smarter thats all. I hope you like my story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I only own my OC's

Speaking

_Thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>The Fox and The Light <strong>

**Chapter One: A New Home**

The night was illuminated by the fires that burned around and in Konohagakure. The screams of the injured and dying could be heard from all around. In the mist of the chaos a lone shinobi rushed towards the spot where a demon had once stood. The mans black hair seemed to blend in with the darkness as he ran. The speed at which he moved cause everything to blur around him. " Please don't die Minato." he said as he moved in closer. Finally he stopped and what he saw almost made him drop to his knees, his dear friend and teammate was laying on the ground. His blonde hair and handsome features smeared by dirt and blood, in his arms was a crying infant.

" Gouro…" It was little more than a whisper but it brought him out of his trance. He rushed over and knelt besides the dying mans side. " Minato you damn fool." Tears flowed freely from his face, Minato chuckled " You ran all the way from the border didn't you Gouro?"

The crying man nodded " Mary sensed the nine tails chakra, I'm so sorry Minato I got here as fast as I could." A faraway look spread across his friends face " I can see him Gouro, he has come for his payment." Gouro reached down and griped his best friends hand, as the Fourth Hokagae looked at him " Please take care of him, please make sure the see him as the hero he is and not as a monster, promise me that." Gouro looked at the blonde bundle in his other arm, he let go of his hand and picked the screaming child up. Gouro smiled " Looks just like you, but damn he's got Kushina's lungs." He looked down " I promise Minato." With his last breath the Fourth said " Thank you… my brother." With that the Fourth Hokagae, the Yellow Flash of Konoha's, Minato Namikaze left this earth.

Gouro let his head drop in prayer. " You can come out now Sarutobi-sama, you too Jiraya-sensei." The two figures stepped from the shadows. Gouro looked at his teacher with a plain tear stained face. "Gouro." The student and teacher looked at each other for the first time in years. " I will not abandoned him here."

The Sandaime looked at the pained young man. " Gouro he belongs here, this is his home, Minato would've wanted him to live here." Gouro looked down at the now sleeping child. " Who will take care of him?" He looked at his sensei. " I heard you were his godfather in my absence." Jiraya nodded " I can't take him with me, I have to keep our spy network going I can't take care of infant." " _More like don't want to._" Gouro thought.

" Well where will he go then if not with me? An orphanage?" His blood started to boil as he thought of his best friends last words to him. " I promised Minato that I would take care of this boy, that I would protect him, and that I would have Konoha people see him for the hero that he is."

" Gouro it is not your decision, Sarutobi-sensei is in charge of the boy." Jiraya yelled at his former student.

Gouro's face filled with anger " NO I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM!"

"ENOUGH!" The Thirds voice thundered over Jiraya's as he started to yell back. Sarutobi looked at Gouro " I believe you will take care of him Gouro I really do, but the fact is that Minato wanted his son to live here in the village."

Gouro face fell, and then suddenly picked up again " Give me twelve years with him outside the village, and then we will move back."

Sarutobi thought about gaining back a powerful shinobi such as Gouro " The Bolt" Haruto. " Does that mean you'll come back too?"

Gouro nodded " My family too, my son was born not too long ago. I will bring them both back and I will reinstate my self as a ninja." Sarutobi thought about and finally smirked " Fine twelve years with the boy, and than I expect you back here in time for him to take his gennin exam, and I want you and him come make yearly reports once he turns one."

Gouro smiled as he looked down at the newest addition to his family. " What did Minato name the boy?" Jiraya smiled " He named him after the character in my first book, but he also named him after you." Gouro looked at his sensei. " His name is Naruto." Gouro laughed " Naruto…" He looked at the boy " You will grow up to be just like your dad, one of the most powerful shinobi who ever lived." Gouro then said goodbye to his teacher and the Sandaime and disappeared in a flash of light.

" Do you think we made the right choice?" Jiraya said to his teacher. Sarutobi nodded " Nobody in this world could ever harm that boy with Gouro around, he will help that boy become a fine shinobi." " What about the fox?" At this Sarutobi frowned " I want you to check on him every once in awhile to make sure the seals fine." Jiraya nodded and disappeared. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at his village, looked at the destruction, and sighed as the leaves started to pick up around him " We got a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>Gouro reappeared outside of the forest. He was about 30 miles from home. He thought if he wanted to make it before dawn he would need to be fast. He pushed chakra to his feet and started to take off towards his home that he and his wife had lived in ever since Mary was injured during a mission and they had quit being shinobi and moved to a village just on the border between the lands of Fire and Rice. His thought about his dearly departed friend. They hadn't seen each other since Gouro's wedding to there teammate Mary where Minato had been his best man. Not long after that Gouro retired from being a shinobi to help his wife.<p>

He looked down at the sleeping child. He had seen the seal on the babies stomach and knew what it had meant. He had seen it on Kushina's stomach as well. " _Minato you sealed the Kyubi in your own son_." Gouro at first couldn't believe it, but then he thought about it. " _Minato wouldn't ask anyone else to make such a sacrifice, so you made your own_." He knew it must have broken his heart when he did it. Finally he stopped outside the gates to his home. It was outside town just a bit. He opened the gate. His home wasn't to big, but it wasn't to small. His savings from his ninja career made sure of that. He walked past the training yard and inside of his home. He saw his wife sitting at the table.

She turned to him, " I sensed Minato's chakra fading. Is he…." Gouro nodded his head " Yes my love."

He looked at his wife's dark brown hair, and her bandaged eyes. Even though her last mission took her sight, she could still see Chakra and sensed it better than anyone else in the world could. " Who are you holding?" Gouro looked down at the now awake Naruto. " Its Minato's son." He walked over and out Naruto in Mary's arms. She looked down at the boy and waved a hand over him. " He's beautiful, I'm going to go lay him down."

She got up and started towards another room down the hall. Gouro followed her and the walked into his son's nursery. She laid him down next to him. Immediately Naruto started to yawn and close his eyes, while the black haired baby opened his and looked at his new crib mate. His electric blue eye's so full of wonder. Eventually he grew tired of staring at the blonde baby and fell asleep.

Mary smiled " Those two are going to give us a lot of headaches if there anything like you and Minato." Gouro kissed his wife " I have a feeling these two are going to be better than us. Something about them." Mary patted her husband on the chest " Come on baby, lets go to bed." She walked down the hall and waited for her husband. " Naruto Namikaze and Ayumu Haruto…. You two are going to do great things." He slid the door shut and walked to bed with his wife.

* * *

><p>Thats the first chapter of The Fox and The Light<p>

Please review and I should have the second chapter up shortly. It will be there return to Konoha, but don't worry the first 12 years will be told in flashbacks.

So keep on reading RudeRage


	2. Chapter 2

**Whats up everybody! RudeRage here. I'm glad I got alot of people reading my story. I got some serious thoughts going on. This is by the way going to be a story with a pwerful Naruto, but hey before yall all get mad at him being to powerful he's not. He's just gonna be stronger than he's portryed in the series. I mean he has been training with his Dads teammate and his son for 12 years. So here we are Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the OC's**

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky as five figures approached the gates of Konoha. " Come on Ayumu-Kun!" A blonde boy shouted. Naruto Uzumaki gave his adopted brother a death stare. The black haired Haruto ignored him and just kept staring ahead. Naruto frowned " <em>Damn lazy ass. How can I get him to the village faster<em>?" Suddenly a word popped into his head. " Hey Ayumu."

"What Naruto?" Ayumu turned and finally acknowledged him.

Naruto grinned " I'll race you to the gates." A smirk spread across Ayumu's face. Naruto knew he had him now, if there's one thing Ayumu never turned down it was a race.

" How much of a head start do you want?" Ayumu said pushing his friend. Naruto laughed and the boys both stopped. There mom and sister both sighed as there Dad laughed. The brown haired girl who looked so much like her mother when she was that age sighed " Mom why are boys so immature?"

Gouro smiled at his daughter. " Kagome Haruto why are you so serious all the time?" " Cause she's a bitch." Ayumu whispered only to smacked in the back of his head by his father. " _How the hell does he always hear me_?" Ayumu thought. The two Haruto men stared at each other.

Gouro smiled at his mini clone of a son. Ayumu was tan, and wore his black hair spiked up ( A/N like Kakashi's), He was wearing a mesh white shirt that was sleeveless, his tattoo's glowing in the sunlight they were tribal tattoo's that wrapped around his arms and disappeared under his shirt where the design spread across his back and shoulders, his hands and forearms were tapped up in black coverings, his black shinobi pants had a kunai holster tapped to his right legs, and he wore black sandals with his legs bandaged too. Years of training had given the boy a muscular physic. The only thing about him that was his mother was his electric blue eyes.

" We going to race our not?" Naruto yelled. Ayumu and Naruto both got in a runners pose. " On your mark Gouro-sensei." Gouro chuckled " READY….SET…..GOOO!" Ayumu blurred out of sight and was over the hill before Naruto was out of his stance. Gouro whistled " Damn that boys gotten fast."

Mary sighed a walked by her husband " Men always gotta have a who's dick is bigger contest." Kagome and Gouro's jaws both dropped at what the heard the blind women say. She just laughed and kept on her way to the village

* * *

><p>The chunnin at the gate at the gate were asleep when they saw someone approaching at high speed. They jumped down in front prepared to defend themselves when the saw who he was. Ayumu was a blur and they thought he was going to crash into the gate when he stopped right in front of it and put his finger on it. He leaned against it ignoring the chunnin, finally ten minutes later a panting Naruto ran up. " I win baka." Ayumu laughed. " You know I'm faster then you. Why did you want to race?"<p>

Naruto smiled " I didn't, I just wanted to get to the village faster, and now here we are." Ayumu thought about it and then his face fell " _I just got tricked by Naruto…. Damn I'm dumb._"

While Ayumu was crying inside of his mind, Naruto was taking in the sight of Konoha. He thought about his yearly visits to this place and he feel in love with it. " I can't wait till I'm Hokagae." He thought. Then the current Hokagae popped into his mind. " Ayumu lets go see Ero-Hokagae!" Ayumu who had finally got over the tragedy that was being outsmarted by Naruto smiled " Yeah lets go." The two boys took off into the village towards to the Hokagae Tower.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi was buried behind a mess of papers " <em>Damn paperwork<em>." He lets his head drop and hit the table " _I'm getting to old for this shit_" Suddenly he heard " Wait you two don't have an appointment!" Then the door flew open a reveled two smiling boys

" Oji-san!" The both cried at once. " Naruto and Ayumu come here my boys." He motioned for them to give him a hug which they enthusiastically did.

" You boys are getting bigger every time I see you, are you ready for your exam tomorrow?" Sarutobi asked.

Both boys nodded there heads furiously. " I've gotten a lot stronger Oji-san." Naruto said proudly.

" Your still not as strong or fast as me though." Ayumu said pushing Naruto while he did.

Naruto pushed him back " You still can't do as many jutsu as me so." Naruto blew a raspberry at him. The boys started to get into a shoving match as The Third looked on laughing. " So this is where you two have been?" Gouro was leaning on the window watching his two boys. Ayumu and Naruto immediately stopped. " Your mother is at the compound unpacking and she sent me out to get you, I suggest you go home before she comes and finds you.". Ayumu gulped at the thought of the last time Naruto and him had stayed out past there curfew and his mom came a dragged them home by there ears. Apparently Naruto remembered to and they both bolted out the window with a " Later!"

Gouro watched as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He turned to the Shodamie. He was smiling " Those two remained me so much of you and Minato at that age, so full of energy and life." Gouro snorted " More like two walking headaches, I swear wherever they are together, trouble happens." Sarutobi raised a eyebrow at this. " What?" said Gouro. " I think I remember a few times of you being picked up at the Konoha Police station with Minato at that age." Sarutobi reminded.

Gouro frowned " That's cause you put us there. You were the only one fast enough to catch us." The two men enjoyed a laugh. Finally after the calmed down the Hokagae looked at Gouro and said " I saw Ayumu's tattoos." Gouro knew what the third was getting at " Yeah Mary near killed me when he came home with them, but it's a tradition." Sarutobi nodded " So does that mean he has it?" " Yeah it's amazing, he'll be faster than me soon enough. He's the first one to have our clan's kekkei genkai in over twenty years."

"What about Naruto?" Sarutobi asked. " Inhuman stamina, inhuman amount of chakra, Mary says that the only time she's seen so much chakra in one place was on a tailed beast, its amazing really." Gouro said with a smile on his face. Sarutobi was shocked at hearing this. " What do you think there potential is?"

Gouro sat there for a minute in thought finally he said " Both of them could be Hokagae some day, there genius, Naruto with his chakra, and Ayumu with his kekkei genkai. There already both better than Minato and I were at there age."

Sarutobi who had heard the same thing from Jiraya was not surprised. The Toad Sage had told him that Ayumu was already on his way to becoming a taijutsu master and mastering his kekkei genkai, and that Naruto was not that far behind him in taijutsu and showed his fathers genius in ninjustu as well.

"_From the sound of it those boys have amazing potential_." Sarutobi thought.

" They will be stronger than us, I foresee it too Sarutobi-sama." The old man's thought was broken, he looked at Gouro. " So you think they'll pass tomorrow?" " They could have passed it years ago but I wanted them to hone there abilities and be on a team with people there own age." Gouro answered, he continued " I spent so much time with them that I almost didn't notice there leaps and bounds in strength, agility, and speed." " You sound proud Gouro." Sarutobi smiled. " I sure Minato would be grateful."

Both men feel silent. The look on the Haruto said that this was something he did not want to talk about, The question that had been burning inside of him finally came out of Sarutobi " What about the fox?" Gouro sighed " What about him?" " You know exactly what I'm talking about Gouro. Have you told him?" Gouro shook his head " We were planning on telling him of the fox and who his parents were once he became a chunnin. That way he was old enough to handle it." " I suppose that's good." Sarutobi replied. The two just sat there in silence unsure of what to say now.

Finally Gouro stood up " I better be off , Mary will come looking for me soon enough." Sarutobi looked at the newly reinstated shinobi " Its good to have you back Gouro." Gouro didn't turn around " It's good to be back old man." He flashed a grin that was often present on his son's face and was out in the window. The Sandaime turn back to the mountain in front of him. " _Damn paperwork."_

* * *

><p>Gouro stopped in front of the Haruto Clan Compound on the other side of the village. It was not that far from the Hyuga Compound. On the front gate was the kanji for speed which was the clan symbol. He pushed open the door and saw that The Shodamie had taken care of the place while he was gone. The sunflowers all around the courtyard where all taken care of. He took in a breath and smiled at the scent of the sunflowers. His mother had been the one to plant them. She said that the place needed some color. He was memorized for a minute but then snapped out of it and continued<p>

He walked past the courtyard and into his childhood home. His clan wasn't as wealthy as the Hyuga's or as famous as the Uchiha's, but they were feared throughout the elemental nations for there great speed, clan lighting attacks, and there kekkei genkai. " That was a long time ago." Gouro thought.

Before he had been born during the Second Great Shinobi War, the clan stayed in a village outside of Konoha. During the night the village was attacked as was the compound by a great number of shinobi who feared the clan and its current clan head who had the kekkei genkai. The clan head in a moment of sacrifice sent the remaining men, women, and children to Konoha while he used his most powerful jutsu. The survivors got to the village and were granted refuge and a compound for them all to live in. " They all died, and now there's just Ayumu, Kagome, and me left."

Gouro walked over to his wife who was in the kitchen ordering the movers around. Gouro wrapped his hands around her stomach and kissed her neck. " Where the kids at?" " In there room unpacking, well Naruto and Ayumu are arguing over who gets the bigger room. Kagome is unpacking though." she breathed in deeply " Its kind of nice to be home." She smiled at her husband. Then the moment was ruined as a crash was heard upstairs. " DAMN IT NARUTO!" a shrill voice that sounded eerily like her mothers. Gouro rolled his eyes " Yeah home sweet home."

After everything was unpacked, and dinner was eaten the proud parents sent there children to bed and reminded them they all had a busy day tomorrow. Then two arguments later everyone in the house was asleep.

* * *

><p>Ayumu woke up the next morning with pair of big blue eyes right in his face. He screamed as Naruto let out a loud laugh. Once Ayumu got over the shock he saw Naruto was already dressed for the day. On his head was a black band of cloth that he always wore, he had a black mesh shirt underneath on and black jacket with orange trimmings on over it. His black shinobi pants had orange swirls on the pockets and were tucked into his combat boots, and on his back was his was birthday present. A jian sword, its hilt was gold and decorated with pictures of playing foxes, and the handle was wrapped in black leather.<p>

The boy yawned " What time is it?" " Time for you to get up! We have to be at the academy early and its already eight." Naruto yelled at his lazy ass brother. He walked out and slammed the door as Ayumu got up and started to get dressed " How troublesome.:

**At the Academy**

A certain other lazy shinobi sneezed. " Bless you Shikamaru." said his pudgy friend. Shikamaru just went back to sleep.

**Back at The Haruto Compound**

Ayumu walked down the stairs just as he finished his wrapping his hands and forearms. His father was reading the paper while Naruto and Kagome were devouring there egg's and bacon in a hurry. He saw his mom putting egg's on the skillet for him. He sighed and sat next to his dad and graped some toast of a stack in front of him. " You two better slow down your going to get sick during the exam." Gouro warned.

Ayumu grinned at his siblings, he made a face at Kagome who was a year younger but was taking the exam too. She had on a white battle kimono with sky blue trims and a sash around her waist. She had on blue sandals with fish net underneath, her hair was short and black and had inherited her dads brown eyes. Ayumu mouthed "Slut" at her. Gouro stood up and rolled up his paper and hit his son with it. Ayumu gave his dad a what the hell expression. The rest of breakfast went by with out interruption and they all ate quick and were out the door towards the academy with Ayumu in the lead.

Ayumu slowed down so he could walk in with his siblings. They arrived at the academy and noticed a large group of people up front. They saw it was mostly fan girls surrounding a single brooding boy. The sudden arrival of the new kids had caused many to glance there way. One of the fan girls, a blonde with blue eyes saw the tall, tan, and tattoo's on Ayumu and thought " _Holly shit he's hot_." She was checking out his build arms when she noticed the blonde boy with him had caught her staring at him and was pointing it out loudly " HEY AYUMU I THINK THAT BLONDE IS CHECKING YOU OUT!"

Ayumu turned to look at Ino as did a lot of people in the court yard. " _Oh my god look at his eye's_." Ino noticed them, and then noticed she was still staring and quickly looked down and walked inside.

Ayumu couldn't help but blush " _Wow she's beautiful_." Kagome hit Naruto on the head " Idiot now everyone knows you're a loud mouth moron." Naruto was sitting cross legged rubbing his head. " That hurt Kagome-chan." Ayumu regained his compusure and took charge " Get up Naruto, lets go inside."

The three preceded inside and into the classroom where most of the students had migrated. The eyes of the students followed them wherever they went. Ayumu decided to sit down next to a boy with a lazy look on his face and another who was stuffing his face with chips. " This seat taken man?" The lazy look on the boys face didn't change " Nah man go ahead. Names Shikamaru Nara, and this human garbage disposal is Choji Akamichi." The boy name Choji waved his hand and went back to eating his chips. Ayumu waved back " I'm Ayumu Haruto, and that's my sister Kagome and this is Naruto Uzumaki." He pointed at them. Shikamaru gave them a head nod and went back to sleeping while they sat down. Kagome frowned " Reminds me of you Ayumu." She waited for a response. She looked and saw him staring at the blonde girl across the room who was chatting with some other girls. One of whom was staring at oblivious blonde who was sitting on the desk talking to a feral looking boy with red teeth marks on his face who Kagome had to admit was very cute.

She smiled " _Maybe Naruto will bring him around the house._" She starred back at the girl who was looking at Naruto. She was a Hyuga thought Kagome. " _The eyes are a dead giveaway_." She had kind of a timid look about her. Kagome gave a light laugh " _This place is going to be all kinds of fun_."

* * *

><p>The Chunnin instructor had finally showed up and was at the front going over what the test was going to be. He handed out the written portion. After that he told them to get up and go outside and that a man name Iruka would take over the rest of the exam. Naruto, Ayumu, and Kagome stood in the back as the man called Iruka went over what they were doing. " Ok guy's the next part of the test is a taijutsu sparing match. We selected these fights at random so go out there and do your best." The first couple matches were all civilians kids who were trying to become ninja's nothing special. Then Kagome got called to go<p>

" Alright Kagome Haruto vs. Sakura Hanuro." A pink haired fan girl peeled herself off the emo kid and walked over to the ring. Sakura smirked and looked at the boy and blew him a kiss " This is for you Sasuke-Kun." She got into a stance and faced Kagome. As soon as Iruka said "Began." Kagome was in Sakura's face. She threw a right handed uppercut and caught Sakura under the chin and knocked the girl on her back. Sakura looked up in time to see a blue sandal coming down on her face knocking her out cold. Kagome stepped over the defeated girl and muttered " Fucking fan girls." and walked over to her cheering brother and friend. " WOOOHHH go Kagome-chan!" Naruto screamed.

After Iruka made sure Sakura was ok and taken to the nurses office he looked at his list. " Ok now up is Naruto Uzumaki and Choji Akamichi." Naruto took his sword of his back and gave it too Ayumu. " Don't beat him too bad he seems cool." Ayumu whispered to Naruto. The two boys stood and bowed to each other. Naruto slipped into his taijutsu stance and lunged at Choji. Choji dogged and threw a punch towards Naruto's head only for it to be blocked by Naruto's foot. Naruto did a front handspring and landed on his feet. Choji rushed in throwing punches and kicks at Naruto's head, all easily dogged by the blonde.

Finally Naruto brought a swift kick to Choji's leg causing him to lose his balance and drop to one knee. Naruto threw a knee that caught the Akamichi heir right sending him on his back. He quickly got up but was meet with a barrage of kicks coming from Naruto. "He's fast." was all Choji could think before he was caught with a fist to the gut.

Shikamaru was watching his buddy try and keep up with the blonde boy but sadly he was getting the shit kicked out of him. " _Damn it Choji just give up_." He suddenly saw the blonde give the Akamichi a kick to the head. The foot followed Chojis face to the ground while Naruto got on top of Choji and punched him in the face. Choji brought his foot up and kicked Naruto in the back of his head sending Naruto forward. " Naruto quit playing around alot more people still got to spar." Shikamaru turned and looked at Ayumu and his sister. " _Naruto is just playing around_?" Shikamaru thought. " _How strong are these guys?_"

Naruto heard Ayumu and looked at Choji. " Sorry Choji for this." Then he rushed the boy and jumped up in the air and delivered a spin kick to Choji's temple before the boy could react. Choji flew across the ring landing. Iruka went over and checked him out. " Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Another loud cheer erupted from his friends. He put his hand behind his head and gave them his trademark grin.

Naruto watched as Choji was helped up by Iruka. Naruto extended his hand " That was a great fight Choji." Choji let go of his bleeding chin and shook hands with Naruto " I got you next time." He said with a grin. Naruto laughed "Looking forward to it." With that the two left the ring. Ayumu clapped a hand on his friend and brothers shoulder " Nice job seeing as your taijutsu isn't all that good ." Naruto shoved his friend.

Ayumu looked at the Sasuke kid who was staring at him. " You got a straing problem kid." Everyone turned and looked at the two black haired boys. Finally Sasuke spoke " I hope you don't think cause your friends beat some second rate ninja's that you are anything special. You are still not in the same class as an Uchiha." Ayumu reconized the name. Naruto and Kagome were staring daggers at the boy. Ayumu put his arms out " Lets the emo boy talk his talk, when it all comes down to it we'll see who's a second rate ninja. Us or Sasugay over here." They all laughed as did a few other boys in the class who enjoyed seeing someone stand up to the smug little shit.

Finally Iruka called out the next match and everyone turned back around. Sasuke sneered at the Haruto's and Naruto and watched. Ayumu muttered " Asshole" and turned. They watched the remaining matches until there was just only two names to be called. Finally " Ok the final match Ayumu Haruto vs. Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHH CLIFFHANGER<strong>

**I plan on posting a new chapter every like 3 days. I hope yall have a good time reading this. I crossed alot of stuff out in my notebook and rewrote this alot too. I tried to space everyting out to make it easier to read. Let me know what you think please review.**

**Later from RudeRage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok first I would just like to apologize to everyone for the update wait. I just wanted to make sure everything was all good you know. I think this is honestly one of my best chapters. I am kind of having trouble with the romantic side of this and am really looking for a beta reader. So if you think you can do it then tell me. Well here is Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the OC**

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Fox and The Light<strong>

**Chapter 3: New Rivals, New Teams, and New Sensei's**

Sasuke smirked as Ayumu stepped into the arena. Ayumu heard all the remarks the fan girls were making. "Sasuke-kun is going kick the shit out of this dude." He saw the newly recovered Sakura say.

"This tattooed loser can't win." Another said. Ayumu sighed as his sister told them all to shut up or she'd kick there ass, he faced the Uchiha.

"You can give up." He laughed "Nobody would blame you if you didn't want to get your ass kicked by an Uchiha." Ayumu smirked "My dad told me all about the Uchiha's. A clan of lazy, overconfident thieves, who think because of their eyes they rule the world." Sasuke growled at the smiling boy. Ayumu continued "He said that there pride was their downfall." He slipped into his taijutsu stance. "It will be yours as well."

The brooding boy didn't wait for Iruka to say began and charged the Haruto. He was closing in on Ayumu who hadn't moved and threw a punch at the boys face. Sasuke nearly fell over when his fist didn't connect. He regained his balance and looked around. He heard everyone gasp. "Sloppy technique." He turned to see Ayumu standing there with his hands in his pockets. Shikamaru who was for once in a long time was fully awake and paying attention. "_This kid is fast, I don't think Sasuke has a chance_." He thought.

Sasuke roared in rage and charged again. Ayumu blurred out of sight again and reappeared in front of Sasuke delivering a brutal kick to his chest. Fan girls screamed as they watched Sasuke tumble across the arena. Ayumu just stood there, the earlier aloofness gone replaced with a face of seriousness.

Sasuke recovered and managed to get to his feet. "This is a taijutsu match! That means no jutsu."

Sakura screamed "Iruka-sensei disqualify him. He's cheating!" All the fan girls joined in. There screams and protest were eventually silenced by the laughter coming from Naruto and Kagome. "What's so funny?" Sakura demanded.

"There laughing at your stupidity." Everyone looked at Ayumu including Iruka. "I'm not using jutsu, I'm a Haruto."

Sasuke laughed "Is that supposed to mean something? So your part of a no name cla…UCKKK!" He was hunched over with Ayumu's fist in his gut. The punch had knocked the wind out of him and he fell on the ground to catch his breath.

"Do not try insult my clan. My clan was called the fastest in the world. Our taijutsu was called the best. Not because we stole or copied our techniques. We worked hard and trained." Ayumu stared to walk away when he heard Sasuke muttering

"Your are nothing…." Sasukes eyes gleamed in anger "I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME BASTARD OF A LESSER CLAN!" He pushed of the ground and landed on his feet.

He launched a barrage of kicks and punches at Ayumu who effortlessly dodged them. Sasuke finally caught Ayumu on the check with a high kick. Ayumu flipped back, he put his hand to his lip and looked at the blood. "Looks like I might have to take this a little more seriously."

Sasuke smirked; the hit had given him confidence. He ran towards Ayumu and tried to sweep his legs out from underneath him. Ayumu brought both knees to his chest dodging the kick. Both legs came down to where Sasuke was not a second earlier creating a little crater where the landed.

Sasuke threw another punch; Ayumu gripped his wrist and twisted it causing Sasuke to scream in pain. Ayumu flipped him over his shoulder and delivered a punch straight to Sasukes face. The last Uchiha rolled away, his face burning in pain and embarrassment. He feinted a punch and tried to kick Ayumu in the rips. Ayumu caught the leg and brought his fist straight into his opponent's ribs with a satisfying crack. He then brought his elbow across the screaming boy's mouth. Again the Uchiha fell onto the ground, blood trailing down from his mouth.

"Face it Uchiha. I outclass you. You who everyone calls a genius are outclassed by a member of a lesser clan." The word genius said with a hint of sarcasm, Sasuke with a yell, up kicked onto his feet. He let his fist fly as he continued forward, Ayumu grapped both his arms and head butted him in the face. Sasuke gripped his nose, he was about to yell when a series of lighting quick knee's made him fall on his back yet again.

Ayumu was hovering over his opponent with a look of intense loathing. "You lose." Ayumu for the last time walked away from Sasuke.

On top of the building a certain pervert looked down. "So_ Gouro-sama your son holds the same contempt for the Uchiha's you do._" He chuckled "This_ group might be worth paying attention too_." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Ayumu walked out of the arena and stood over by his friends ignoring the stares of everyone around him. Iruka made sure Sasuke was walked to the nurse and looked at everyone. "Ok good matches everyone; you will take the final part of your exam after lunch. Your all dismissed."

* * *

><p>The Haruto siblings and Naruto picked a spot underneath a tree to eat their lunch. They all started to talk about their spars when they heard a loud "HEY" Kiba was walking over with Shikamaru and Choji who was nursing a couple of bruises from his spar with Naruto. Ayumu smiled as he saw the blush on Kagome's face as Kiba approached.<p>

Naruto stood up and greeted Kiba and then started to talk to Choji about their spar. Kagome was playing with Kiba's puppy Akamaru as Kiba looked on. Ayumu was watching his friends when a shadow came over him. He looked up at Shikamaru "This seat taken?" Shikamaru cracked a lazy smile. Ayumu returned it "Nah bro." The six would be shinobi sat under the tree the entire lunch hour, joking and laughing. Choji and Naruto talking about food, while Kiba and Kagome played fetch with Akamaru, while the two lazy shinobi watched the clouds roll by.

The lunch bell rang and he students filled back into to complete the rest of their exam. Iruka explained that he and another teacher would be calling them in to perform the jutsu that they had taught them. "That includes the _**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu) **_ everyone." A few people groaned Naruto being one of them. Ayumu looked at him "What are you groaning about?"

"I can't do a regular bunshin and you know that!"

"So what did my dad teach you instead?" Naruto strained for a minute and then broke into a wide grin "I'm so dumb."

Ayumu nodded his head "Yeah you are." Naruto rounded on his friend and tried to punch him in the head. Kagome eventually settled them all down. The waited for their names to be called one by one, Ayumu's name was called first, then Kagome. They both came back with huge grins on there faces. Kiba came in soon after and told Kagome he passed; they both went off in the corner to talk.

Finally after Uchiha, "Uzumaki!" Naruto gulped and walked down the hall into the next classroom. There was Iruka and silver headed shinobi. "Whenever you're ready…" Iruka said. Naruto nodded and performed all the jutsu required.

Iruka smiled "Alright those were all perfect. Now all we need is the Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto nodded and placed his hands in a familiar sign. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) **_!" The examiners gasped as eight new Naruto's appeared in the room. They were all grinning and shouted at the same time "DID I PASS?" Iruka mouth was still hanging on the floor when he asked "Naruto how do you know that technique?"

He straighten up "Gouro-sensei taught me it once we figured out I couldn't do a regular bunshin." Mizuki stared at him "Gouro….as in Gouro Haruto." Naruto nodded his head as did all of his clones. Iruka laughed and shook his head "Yes you pass Naruto with flying colors."Narutos grin went even wider.

Iruka continued "You are now a Genin of Konoha." Seeing as how Naruto was the last one Iruka walked into the classroom with the grinning blonde. All the students who passed were still there. Iruka walked to the front and pulled out hiaties. He then went on a long winded speech of how proud he was of everyone and how he was sure they would do their part as shinobi's.

Then he started to give them out one by one "Ayumu Haruto..." Ayumu stood up and walked to Iruka.

He held up his hand "Your father came by during your lunch and gave me these." He pulled out three hiaties. "He said that he picked them out, he said that these were ones that y'all picked out."

Ayumu reached for the first black hiaties. It had more cloth then the regular headbands. He tied it around his waist and smiled at Iruka.

Kagome went and got her sky blue one and tied it around her neck, and finally Naruto went up and got his black hiaties and tied it around his forehead.

Iruka smiled at all the brand new Genin and said "Congratulations everyone. Tomorrow you will be placed onto teams and you will meet your Jounin senseis" He dismissed them and the class burst out the doors eager to tell their parents and family of their graduation.

Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and the Haruto siblings were walking away from the academy. The four more active friends did their new found dance and song routine "Were Genin! Were Genin! We are Genin!" The lazy two just watched their friends and smiled. Finally the split ways to go separate clan compounds the new found friends said goodbye.

* * *

><p>Gouro walked into his home and saw his family was already eating. He looked at his children 'Hey! If it isn't Konoha's newest shinobi's. I heard that you all kicked ass!" He clapped his hands on his two boy's backs as he took his place at the head f the table. "I heard you." Pointing at his eldest "Dominated the Uchiha in a taijutsu match." Naruto laughed "Gouro-sensei you should have seen it. Ayumu was kicking him all around the arena."<p>

"Shut up Naruto. Ayumu muttered his cheeks reddening. Gouro laughed "Sounds like you really handled it to him son. Do you know what squad you are all on yet?" They all shook their heads. "How do the decide what team you are on dad?"

Gouro swallowed his food "Well it's usually based on your abilities." Naruto smirked "So we'll be on a team then." He and Ayumu exchanged high fives. "You'll be an assault team.' Gouro added

"Gouro…" Gouro looked at his wife. He turned "What I'm just saying?" Mary sighed "They might not be on the same team. Don't get there hopes up." Ayumu interrupted "I'm sure we will Mom so it's all good." The rest of dinner went without much interruption.

Afterwards the all went up to their rooms to get some rest for the long day they had tomorrow. Ayumu got undressed and into a pair of pajama bottoms. He looked at himself in the mirror that hung on his wall. He starred at the tattoo's he had gotten on his twelve birthday. The whole of the tribal pattern went over his entire arms, his chest, back, and shoulders. He was very toned for a thirteen year old, his six pack clear as day.

He frowned though, Ayumu thought of himself as skinny but his father kept reminding him that he was still a kid and wouldn't pack on anymore bulk until he was older. Still though at 5'5 and 145 of muscle Ayumu had to be the most built out of all the Genin.

As he climbed into bed his thoughts turned to the blonde girl in his class "Ino" he whispered. Shikamaru had told him what her name was, apparently she was a big Sasuke fan girl, but still he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He grump led "Why am I even thinking about her? She's just a dumb fan girl." He turned over and was soon asleep and the halls of the compound were soon filled with the sound of Ino's coming from Ayumu's room

* * *

><p>Ayumu was struggling to keep awake in the classroom while they waited for their teams to be called. Naruto let out a big yawn, Kiba looked at him "Didn't get much sleep last night Naruto?" Kagome yawned too "Nobody in our house did. Someone kept us awake with their moaning." Ayumu turned a deep crimson. Kiba laughed "What was he moaning about…. Better yet whooo was he moaning about?" Kagome opened her mouth to say but was interrupted with<p>

"Tell him and I swear to kami everyone will found out about what happen last New Year's!" Kagome shut her mouth quickly. Kia stared between the two laughing. Soon Shikamaru and Choji arrived and sat down next to them. "Man my mom kept complaining for me to hurry up and get her. Troublesome women." Shikamaru huffed. The six friends kept talking waiting for Iruka to get there.

Ino was walking to the Academy her hitaiate tied around her waist. As she walked out the door this morning her thoughts turned to the new kids in her class

"_That_ _Naruto is loud and annoying. So is that Kagome girl, but her brother_." A vision flashed in her mind of him staring at her with those electric blue eyes. "_Damn he is gorgeous. I think he is even hotter than Sasuke-kun_." She stopped in her tracks. "_Did I just think someone was hotter than Sasuke_?" She thought about it "_Yeah I did. Wow this is weird_." She had been in love with Sasuke for as long as she could remember, but now this new guy comes in and he's all she can think about.

She reached the Academy doors and walked into the classroom. She looked and saw something that made her nose start to bleed. Naruto and Kiba were trying to compare who had better abs when Ayumu stepped in. "_Oh my kami. He looks like he was sculpted out of marble_." She noticed that a lot of girls where now staring at the exposed stomach of Ayumu. She felt a twinge of jealousy.

Ayumu felt all the eyes on him, and quickly put his shirt down only to have a good portion of the females in the room groan. Ino was one of them. She wiped the blood from her nose and took a seat behind the group. Ayumu noticed her and blushed "_Awww shit. Did she just see me and my douchiest moment_?" He put his head in his hand "Why did I get myself roped into that pissing contest? Damn you competitive nature!"

Kagome was sitting next to her brother replaying the picture in her head that was Kiba's abs. "Not bad Kiba, not bad at all." In her thoughts she failed to notice Iruka's arrival with eleven other shinobi. Iruka walked to the front while the leaned against the back wall. Iruka looked at his list and spoke "Ok when I call your name you will go with your Jounin sensei." He went through the first six teams. Ayumu wasn't paying attention till he heard Iruka say "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hanuro, and….." the last team members name was drowned out by Sakura's high pitch scream

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. He will be in here in a bit." He continued on "Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga, and your sensei is Kureina Yuhi."

Team 9 was some other people were some civilian's kids. "Team 10 will be Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanka, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei is Ayuma Sarutobi." A smoking jonin raised his hand. The two boys stood up and said goodbye to their friends.

Ayumu watched Ino walk out with them. Iruka looked around and saw that Naruto and the Haruto's were the last ones in there. "You three are on a team of course and your sensei is…." Suddenly Iruka paled as he looked up at the remaining jonin. Naruto and Ayumu looked at what he was staring at. Their jaws fell to the floor; Kagome was like "What the hell?" She turned around to see what her two teammates where staring at. There was a busty purple haired kunoichi wearing what had to be the tightest fishnet shirt, shin guards, and a very short dark orange mini skirt. Over all of this she had a tan trench coat. She smiled at them "It's not polite to stare boys." With a flick of her wrist she sent a kunai towards Naruto cutting his cheek a bit. "Especially since I'm going to be putting you little shits through hell pretty soon."

The genin's gulped, Iruka just sighed "Meet your jonin sensei Anko Mitarash." She just looked at them "Dango shop fifteen minutes." She started to walk away but stopped "Oh and if your late then I'll get you each with a dull kunai. Ok? Bye." She said with a smile and disappeared in puff of smoke. The genin looked at each other and were out the door in a flash. Iruka chuckled "Poor bastards."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Ayumu burst through the Dango Shop doors. He had turned on the jets to get here, and had left his team behind him. He knew that they would be there on time but in his panic ran as fast as he could. He walked through the restaurant and saw Anko munching on a dango stick. Ayumu walked over and sat down across from her. Anko smiled "Damn boy you are fast, just like your Dad." She looked the genin over. <em>." Fine as hell like him too<em>" She thought. Anko licked her lips and continued to eye the boy like a piece of meat. Ayumu was getting nervous "_Holy shit is she going to eat me?_"

Anko finally snapped out of it "Ok kid we are going to wait for your slow ass teammates and then we can get started." So Ayumu ordered a couple of dango sticks with Anko and waited for his friends. They finally came busting through the door about seven minutes later. Anko looked at her watch "Thirteen minutes, forty five seconds….. If you're trying to piss me off by waiting." The two looked at Ayumu whose mouth was full with a dango.

They sat down next to him in the booth and looked at their new sensei. Anko pulled out a book entitled How to be a Jounin Sensei for Dummies. 

"Ok it says here that I'm supposed to ask you your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream." She closed the book and looked at Kagome. "You first blue." Kagome frowned at the jounin. "My name is Kagome Haruto, my likes are dogs, sunflowers, and the sea, my dislikes are perverts and cocky pricks, my hobbies are training, gardening, and working on my boujutsu, and finally my dream is to become a respected shinobi and have a family someday." She said the last part with a smile. Anko pointed the dango stick at Naruto

"Ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training with Ayumu and Kagome-chan, and pranks, I dislike people see others as weak cause they don't have a clan and people who prey on those weaker than themselves, my hobbies are tasting and comparing ramens, training with Ayumu and Gouro-sensei, working on my kenjutsu, my dream is TO BE THE GREAEST HOKAGAE WHO EVER LIVED!" He was now standing on the table with his foot on Ayumu's plate.

"Dude… my dango's."Ayumu said with a whimper.

Ayumu sighed "My name is Ayumu Haruto, I like training, running, and getting in trouble with Naruto, my dislikes are people who think the whole world should bow at their feet because of a name… oh and spiders." Everyone face palmed on that part but Ayumu continued. "My hobbies are training with Naruto, working on taijutsu, and just chilling under the sun, my dream is to have many sons, and to be recognized as the fastest ninja in the world."

Anko smiled and clapped her hands together "Alright my little bitches listen up." She stood up "You have one hour to prepare for your final exam." Naruto looked at her confused "I thought we already took our final exam?"

Anko smiled "Nope sorry. You took the exam before the final exam to see if you were even ready to be genin. Now I'm going to test to see if you should be genin." She stood up "Meet me at training ground 44 in two hours let's see if you brats got what it takes to be my students."

She then turned and left. The three were still sitting there when a waiter came up and handed them the bill. Naruto looked at it and then let out a yell "THAT BITCH LEFT US WITH THE BILL!"

* * *

><p>Team Anko stood at the entrance to training ground 44 staring at Anko "Welcome my bitches to training ground 44 a.k.a The Forest of Death." She let out an evil laugh as lighting flashed behind her. "Whoa nice genjutsu." Kagome whispered.<p>

Anko smiled "Your test is to find and catch me in this forest. Don't worry I marked off the out of bounds, I'll be in sector one which is right behind me and is a three miles deep and another five miles wide. You'll have till sundown to complete this test." She looked at the young teens before her. "Your looking to catch me by any means necessary, even taking off one of m limps so be prepared to use deadly force, because I will on you." She flashed another blood lusting smile at the team. "Ready….Begin" With that she disappeared in poof of smoke.

Team 11 huddled up to form a plan. "We know she only is in a certain area so all that means is that we need to track her" said Ayumu. He looked at his sister "You're up Kagome." Kagome nodded and bit her thump, then proceeded through the hand seals and slammed her hand on the ground "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning jutsu)**_!" A group of seven weasels stood there. They were all about the size of Rottweiler's, one of them came forward. Kagome looked at them "Find a woman in the forest. Report back to me when you do." The weasels all nodded and charged into the forest. Ayumu looked at his team "Now we wait."

An hour later a weasel came running out of the forest. "Kagome-sama!" it was the weasel who stepped forward earlier, the group stood up "Did you find her?" Kagome asked. The weasel nodded "Yes we found her. She is a mile inside the forest, 20 degrees west." Kagome looked at her brother and stuck her tongue out "And you thought raising them was a bad idea." Ayumu shrugged "I think they look like big rats." The weasel bared its teeth at the boy. "Show us where she's at Hanta." Hanta bowed "Yes Kagome-sama, please follow me."

They ran through the forest where the spotted Anko fighting off the other six weasels. Anko shot a kunai at one of them sending it back to the summoning realm. "HEY BITCH DON'T YOU HURT MY WEASELS!" Anko looked up and saw a steel staff coming towards her. Anko quickly jumped out of the way, the earth where she had been standing was crushed into a crater. Kagome stood there twirling her staff in her hands; Anko smiled "So you found me. That's impressive using your summons to track me down. Now for step two." She withdrew another kunai "You have to capture me."

"With pleasure." Anko whipped around to see Naruto in mid swing at her head with his katana. Anko ducked and sent her foot into his stomach. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Ayumu appeared next to him, so did Kagome. Ayumu looked at his teammates "Ok guys let's give this crazy bitch everything we got." Ayumu reached into his pouch and pulled out a set of black brass knuckles. Anko smiled "What now big weapon like your friends?"

Ayumu smiled "I don't need weapons. My fist are weapons." With a roar he charged Anko. She was caught off guard by his speed as he swung at her. She was barely able to dodge it and was about to counter when Naruto was in her face swinging his blade. She caught the blade with her kunai.

Doing so left her open for a rip shot from Kagome's staff. Anko grunted and pushed off Naruto's chest with her foot. She tossed the kunai at Kagome who was forced to dodge its fast approach.

Anko barley had any time to recover when Ayumu was in her face swinging with his brass knuckled hands. Anko gripped his wrist and flipped him over. She jumped up onto a tree branch and smiled "You brats are good. Still not in my league though." She looked down at the two of them... wait two of them. Suddenly she felt a powerful blow t her back that sent her forward of the branch. As she fell she bit her thumb and shouted "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **_

Anko was now on top of a giant snake. "Meet my summons kids." Ayumu was now by his teammates. Ayumu gave a signal and Naruto's katana was surrounded by wind, he swung it "Futon_**: Kaze Shasen (Wind Release: Wind Slash)!**_" A sharp wind went directly at Anko who was forced to abandoned her place on top of the snake. Kagome ran towards the beast while performing one handed seals. She jumped in the air _**"Raiton: Rakou Mori (Lightning Release: Lightning Lance**_)" Lightning enveloped the staff giving it a tip. Kagome thrusted into the snakes head.

Ayumu threw kunai at Anko while she was in the air; she deflected them with her own. She landed on the ground; her hands were grapped by Ayumu. She smiled "I wouldn't do that." Feeling something on his arm Ayumu looked down and saw a snake wrapping itself around his arm. Ayumu let go of Anko and ripped the snake off of him.

Anko was breathing heavy "These brats are actually giving me a little trouble." She looked at her watch and smiled "Looks like you brats are about of time." She looked at all three of them; they all had huge grins on their faces. She gave them a look "What?" Kagome smiled "You forgot about my weasels." Anko went wide eyed as six weasels popped out of the ground grapping her. The bite and held her in place. Anko tried to perform a jutsu but Ayumu and Naruto were on her tying her fingers together with ninja wire. Anko was soon tied up on the ground.

Ayumu walked over to her "I think we pass Anko-sensei." At first Anko was pissed off but then she started to laugh "Well kids you did well. It probably would have been better for y'all if you had failed though." The team just kept on smiling. Anko smiled back "Now hurry up and untie me we got a lot of training to do." Team Anko was now official.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked it. I'm gonna try and write more and more each chapter, This chapter took up six pages on Word. Hopefully next time I'll do ten. I'm really looking for a beta reader. Someone who will help by gving me ideas. Also I know some of yall are probally wondering what Ayumu kekkei genkai is well... I won't let yall know just yet. But I promise it will be reveled in the next arc. Which will be the wave arc with Team 7. Also please review. I want feedback. Both Positive and consructive. CONSTRUCTIVE not people being douchebags. Anyway see you soon<strong>

**Rude Rage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone its Rude Rage here. I hope I'm not keeping yall waiting to long. I'm just so busy in my schedule and I get distracted when I get on the computer sooooo my bad. I like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who reads my story. I am also going to start on a other Naruto story. I hope yall will like that one too. So here is Chapter 4 of The Fox and The Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just The OC's**

**Chapter 4: Tales of Konoha**

"Come on my little bitches fifty more." Anko smiled at her team. It was a week after they had successfully passed there test. They had spent almost every waking moment in the forest of death. Training with the sadistic women who the had to call their sensei. Team Anko was currently hanging upside down on branches using only chakra to keep them from plummeting to their death while doing sit-ups.

They all groaned and finished there last set before climbing to the top of the branch. "Good job I might make you bitches into shinobi yet." Anko smiled at her panting team as she continued "Anyway lucky for y'all I've gots to go, so you are free to train and or do what you want for the day." She gave the peace sigh and smiled as she shushined away.

The team looked at each other and all muttered the same "Bitch" comment. Kagome leaned against the tree "What are you going to do today Naruto?" He had a blank stare for a moment then it suddenly broke out into smile "I'm going to get some Ichiraku's!" Kagome frowned "What about you Ayumu?"

He shrugged and said "Training and today I'm going to increase my weight." He waved goodbye "I'm going to get started." He back flipped off into the darkness bellow. "Showoff." Naruto said and Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Anko walked into the dango shop and saw the people she was meeting today. She went over to the booth where Asuma, Kakashi, Guy, and Kureina where sitting and smiled "Hey everybody how's it hanging?" The collective bunch mumbled a hello while Anko sat down.<p>

She looked at Kakashi "So how's the new team turning out Kakashi?" Kakashi's face was buried into his favorite book shrugged "Sasuke shows talent but is too caught up in his past so he's worrying me a bit, Sakura is fan girl who right now is more concerned with how she looks then her training, and my other kid got transferred so I'm waiting for his replacement."

He looked at Asuma "What about you?" Asuma took a drag out of his cigarette and sighed "I got a bum, a garbage disposal, and loud mouth fan girl." He paused for a moment "They could be worse. They already exhibit great teamwork but there individual skills are lacking. I told them to go and train by themselves today."

Asuma smiled at Kureina "What about you?"

"I got the only timid Hyuga ever, a wild Inuzuka, and a silent Aburame. I could've gotten worse my first time around. They are all good at what they do but Hinata lacks confidence." Kureina said.

" It seems you all have such youthful teams my friends!" Guy said. Locking eyes with Kakashi "However your team is not as youthful as mine my eternal rival." Kakashi looked up "Did you say something Guy?" Guy face palmed "Darn you Kakashi and your hip, cool attitude."

Kakashi leaned back "You know Kureina I'd almost rather have your team then mine." "Why Kakashi? You have an Uchiha, who was also the number one ranked rookie." She gave him a look "You should feel honored." "I would if I got the number one rookie but I don't. I got the number three."

Asuma strained up "Who got the first two then?" Everyone looked at smiling Anko who was munching on a dango stick. "You?" Asuma said.

"Don't be so surprised it's about time I was granted a team. Even if it was a bunch of little bitches like I got." Anko munched on another Dango. "Besides Gouro asked for a tough sensei for his kids and his ward." Guy looked at her "Gouro…. You couldn't possibly mean Gouro Haruto could you Anko-Chan?" Anko nodded.

Asuma whistled "So how are they?" Anko frowned "Naruto is a loud mouth idiot bitch, Kagome is a bitchy bitch, and Ayumu is a muscular ass bitch."

Kureina who was lost on the name Gouro "Would someone like to explain who Gouro Haruto is?" Anko went off into dream land "Only one of the sexiest men to walk the earth. Damn shame that piece of ass is married or I'd mount that tan body of his on my wall like a fucking trophy." Everyone looked at Anko who was still dreaming.

Kakashi looked away "The word everyone is looking for is….. anyway Gouro was the Fourth Hokagae's teammate..." Kakashi proceeded to tell the story of Gouro and the Haruto Clan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayumu's Tale<strong>_

Ayumu walked into a large open field training ground. It had a post in the middle and a big cluster of rocks over on the side. Ayumu went over to the rocks and took off his shirt and assumed the lotus position on top of the rock. His hands started to flash through a series of hand seals as the tattoos on his body started to glow blue. A seal on the sole of his back appeared as chakra was poured into it.

Ayumu suddenly stopped glowing and braced himself as the chakra settled and his weight increased. "_Damn that's heavy_." Ayumu stood up slowly getting used to his new weight.

He walked over to the training post and assumed his fighting stance. His clan taijutsu style was called _**Jinken (Swift Fist)**_, it focused on quick but powerful strikes. The level of speed and power that made this style effective was almost impossible without special training, if tried but someone who didn't have the necessary skills would be left open to lethal blows and counters. Ayumu remembered the first time his father explained his clan's abilities and how Ayumu should use them.

_Flashback_

_A four year old Ayumu clung to his father's sleeve as they went out into the forest by their home. They came to a clearing "Daddy what are doing here?" Ayumu asked._

_Gouro walked out into the middle of the field and the sunlight his dark hair "Son I've told you that we are the last of our clan but I haven't told you why." Ayumu looked at his dad who was always this happy go lucky guy but now sounded so said. Gouro proceeded to tell his son about the massacre of the Haruto's_

_. When Ayumu asked why anybody would do that to their clan Gouro looked at him "Our clan has a kekkai genkai that when combined with our taijutsu makes us very dangerous and powerful. Unfortunately it is rare for and the last person to have it was your grandfather, my dad who used our bloodlines most powerful jutsu to save what remained of our clan as we ran to Konoha." Gouro walked and sat down next to his son. " I believe that you posses that power Ayumu, and with this power comes a greater responsibility to help and protect those closest to you, to protect those most precious to you."_

_Ayumu nodded at his dad but stopped and looked at the ground "Why do you sound so sad when you talk about this dad?" Gouro smiled at his sons intuitiveness and stared up at the sky, the smile now gone. "When I was a shinobi son and lived in Konoha, I had a friend who was like a brother to me. We were inseparable as a matter of fact. The women we feel in love with happened to bet friends too. Your mother was even on our gennin team. This man was the best man at your mother and me wedding." _

_The breeze started to blow the elder Haruto's hair out of his face and Ayumu saw for the first time in his life tears in his father's eyes "Our team went on a mission and we were attacked by Iwa shinobi. We were all fighting and during the chaos a shinobi was going to stab your mother from behind. Well my friend threw one of his kunai. The kunai had two sharp prongs on each side. The kunai killed the shinobi but t also cut your mothers eyes." Gouro paused to steady his voice which had become shaky. "After the mission I blamed him for cutting out your mothers eyes. I called him selfish and egotistical. I was mad that he had to save Mary when I couldn't. Within in the week I had quit being a shinobi and your mother and I had started on to this village, but not too long after you were born a terrible danger came over the leaf village." _

_There was silence as the tears flowed freely "He saved the village at the cost of his life, but I'll always wonder what would have happened if I had been there to help him. I failed him Ayumu. I let my best friend die, and that is something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life."_

_Gouro stood up and looked at his son "I told you this power comes with responsibility. It will be your duty as a shinobi to complete missions, but your duty as a friend and a comrade comes before that. You must promise me to use whatever power you have to protect the people precious to you." The young Ayumu nodded his head "I promise Daddy."_

_Flashback end_

Ayumu kept on punching the training as he thought "_I promise father_." Suddenly a crack in the bushes alerted Ayumu to another person in the training grounds. "Whoever it is you can come out now." He shouted. A second later Ino walked out "I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy but this is where I usually train and you were here so I didn't want to interrupt."

She looked at the training log which was dented in. "Some punch you have there." Ayumu looked at the post and laughed "Yeah I kind of just zoned out." He walked over to his shirt "I'll get out off your way then." He was about to put it on when he heard "Wait you can stay, I was just going to practice some hand signs and chakra control."

Ayumu looked at her as she walked up to him "I'm Ino Yamanka." Ayumu smiled and took the hand "I know. I saw you in class. I'm Ayumu Haruto." Ino blushed "He_ knows my name_." She let her eyes wander over the boy's body; she saw his tattoos and her heart fluttered again. "_Why are those so sexy to me_?"

Ayumu looked at her and noticed where her eyes where. "There tradition in my clan." Ino snapped out of her trance "What?" Ayumu pointed at his chest. "My tattoo's there tradition, and they help me focus my chakra." Ino nodded glad to have to save face after getting caught staring.

Ayumu clapped his hands "Well I'm going to get back to training, if you need anything I'll be over here." He smiled again and walked away leaving Ino with a good look at his ass.

Ino looked over at Ayumu from her training; he had been punching the post for over an hour. He hadn't once stopped to take a rest. Ino kept on practicing her handseals to her _**Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)**_ for another thirty minutes before the area fell silent. This caused Ino to stop as the familiar sound of flesh hitting wood had stopped. Ino looked over at Ayumu who was standing there looking at her. His intense gaze made Ino blush again, his tan body covered in sweat, and his electric blue eyes were warm but also faraway like he was holding back his feeling.

"Yes Ayumu-san?" Ayumu seemed to snap out of it "I'm sorry if I was being rude Ino-san, I was just wondering if I could ask you a question?"

Ino nodded "Go ahead." Ayumu came over and sat next to Ino and was quiet for a moment "What is so special about him?" He turned his eyes towards Ino again. "The Uchiha I mean." Ino who was confused fidgeted a little.

Nobody had asked her that question before "Well he's handsome, a good shinobi, and comes from a very prestigious clan." "Well that still doesn't explain why you like him?" Ino gave him a confused look "I just told you Ayumu-san."

Ayumu eyes went hard as he stared at the grass "I had you pegged wrong Ino-san, I didn't think that you would be so superficial and shallow."

The Yamanka girls' nostrils flared "Where do you get off calling me shallow?"

Ayumu shrugged "I guess I can't say anything, but I do know what my father has told me. He said that he feel in love with my mother not just because she was beautiful, but because she was the kindest, most gentle, and the bravest women he had ever meet." Suddenly Ayumu stopped as the wind suddenly changed directions; he looked at Ino "You smell like sunflowers."

The comment threw Ino off her rant that she was about to start. She started to play with her hair "Oh I work in my family's flower shop." She looked into Ayumu's eyes, they looked sad as if he was remembering something.

Ayumu got up "I'm sorry if I'm coming off as rude Ino-san. I just think if you say you like someone then you'd be able to tell me what you like about them besides how they look and there clan name." Ino head dropped a little. She couldn't be mad at what he was saying because it was all true. Ino had never thought of herself as shallow but she honestly couldn't name something she liked about Sasukes personality.

Ayumu smiled "Here what if I help you with taijutsu to make it up to you." Ino smiled "I'd like that very much." The two stood up and assumed there stances. They spared with Ayumu pointing out flaws he saw.

Hours later Ino collapsed on the ground taking in deep breaths. Ayumu's style of training basically meant that he punched, kicked, and ran for hours. She didn't see him practice a single jutsu, she wondered if he knew any.

"You did god Ino-san, like I said the academy's stance is basic but you can always tweak it to fit your style of fighting." Ino looked up at the Haruto heir.

"Your style where did you learn it?"

"It's a family style, my father taught me it." Ayumu said with a smile. Ino smiled back "Kami_ his smile…." _Ayumu held out his hand to help the girl up which she gladly took.

She hadn't realized though that her legs where sill weak as she feel into his chest. Ayumu caught her, and for a moment the two just stared into each other's eyes. Ino finally broke the contact and stood up "I better get going, it's getting late." She turned away and started to walk away but stopped " I had a good time." Ino was glad that she was facing away as she said " Maybe we can do this again?"

Ayumu blushed red " I would like that very much Ino-san." Ino smiled to herself as she walked away. Ayumu was on cloud nine as he walked home.

He walked through the front gate and into the garden where his dad was sitting. Noticing the look on his son's face Gouro laughed "What's with the grin son?" Ayumu just smiled "It was a good day of training." Gouro shook his head as his eldest walked and sighed " Young love. I wonder how Mary is going to react." Shaking that nightmare off he continued to meditate.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Tale<strong>

Naruto was practically skipping as he made his way towards the Ichiraku's. Then he saw it, Naruto sniffed as he wiped a tear away "It's as beautiful as I remember." He walked into the stand and saw Teuchi behind the counter " Hey old man your number one customer is back."

Teuchi looked up and let out a big grin " Naruto-kun it's great to see you. I had heard a rumor that you were back in town." He gave him a look " What took you so long to get here?" Naruto snorted " My crazy bitch of a sensei. She's insane old man, she makes it so I'm tired to walk home let alone walk here." "Is that Naruto –kun?" A young brown haired girl walked out of the back. She got one look at the smirking blonde and ran around the counter to hug him " Naruto-kun!" She hugged him so hard he nearly fell out his seat "It's good to see you too Ayama-chan." Teuchi laughed behind the counter " So Naruto what will it be today?" " I think I'll have the usual." Teuchi nodded " Be right back." Ayama followed him to the back, leaving Naruto to look around. His eyes fell on a picture in the corner. It was of the first time Naruto ever came to the ramen stand. Naruto let his mind wonder to that day, a great day, the day he decided he wanted to be Hokagae.

_Flashback_

_A six year old Naruto jumped up into the arms of the waiting Hokagae. The old man grunted " Naruto-kun you're getting so back my boy, almost too big for this old man to carry around."He walked over to behind his desk and sat down placing the boy on it facing him. _

" _So Naruto-kun how old are you today?" Naruto's familiar grin spread across his face. The boys two front teeth were missing giving him a little lisp as he said " I'm six today Jii-san." Sarutobi laughed "That's right it's your birthday today isn't it?" Naruto furiously nodded his head. "Well I also heard you like ramen, and it just so happens that the best ramen in the fire nation is right here in Konoha." _

_The blonde boy started to jump up and down "Can we Jii-san please, please, please,please,please,please,PLLEEASSSSEEEEE!" Sarutobi let out another laugh "That's up to Gouro-san." Naruto spun around and gave Gouro the puppy dog eyes that got him and Ayumu out of trouble a lot of the time. Gouro put on a fake thinking face. "Hmmmm I don't know." Gouro smirked as Naruto's face fell " Of course you can Naruto. We aren't leaving till later." Naruto's grin went even wider as he hoped up and practically pulled the Hokagae out of his seat. _

_The Hokagae and young boy walked into the stand. To Naruto it didn't seem like all that, it was just s simple place with one worker behind the counter. " Good afternoon Teuchi-san."_

_The man looked up from the paper he was reading, then was on his feet immediately and bowed " Hokagae-sama."He stood back up "I didn't know that would be visiting today, I would have had your favorite ready." Sarutobi waved him off "It's not of concern Teuchi-san, I'm merely taking my young friend here to the best ramen in the fire nation."The cook looked down at Naruto for the first time "Who might you be little one?" _

_Naruto puffed out his chest " I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's my birthday." Teuchi laughed " Oh really? Well I'll make sure that your ramen will be extra delicious then." He pulled out a pad and pen as the two sat down at the counter. "What will it be today?" Sarutobi looked at the menu " I'm feeling partial to two bowls of beef today." Teuchi wrote it down " Alright what about you Naruto-san?"Naruto looked at Sarutobi "How much can I get?"_

_Sarutobi looked down " As much as you want Naruto-kun, it's your birthday present." Naruto looked like he would burst from how happy he was " Alright than." He looked at the menu "I'll take 3 of every ramen on here." Teuchi dropped his pen, while Sarutobi choked on his pipe he was trying to light. Sarutobi looked at the boy and could tell he was serious as he thought about how Gouro had suggested this. "Gouro you knew." He thought. The Sandamie sighed " Looks like the village budget just went down."_

_Later in a park Naruto was laying down in the grass while Sarutobi sat on the bench next to him. " That was the best ramen I've ever had. Thanks so much Jii-san." _

"_Its no problem Naruto, it was your birthday present after all." Sarutobi looked at the boy. _

_He was so happy, the old shinobi couldn't help but think "What would have happened if he had stayed? I would have been forced to tell about him being the Kyubi's keeper. That would have gotten out, they probably would have hated him." Naruto got up and started to chase after a squirrel that had come into the field. Sarutobi watched him "I'm glad you we there Gouro, if you hadn't…. I don't know what would have happened."_

_Sarutobi was interrupted from his thoughts by Naruto coming over to sit next to him. "Jii-san. Can I ask you something?" Sarutobi looked at the boy " What is it Naruto?"_

"_Did you know my parents?" Sarutobi was shocked at the boy's question "Why do you ask Naruto?" He shrugged " Gouro-sensei says that my parents loved me very much, but they had to go away, he says that my dad was a shinobi and that he died saving people from the village."_

_Sarutobi nodded " Yes Naruto I knew your parents, they were both gifted shinobi., and Gouro is right they did love you very much." Naruto's head fell. Sarutobi didn't know what to do and then suddenly he thought of something "Naruto what is your dream?" Naruto looked up " I want to be Hokagae Jii-san, so everyone will know who I am." _

" _Well I like your dream but I don't know if I like your reason."_

" _What do you mean Jii-san?" Naruto asked._

"_The Hokagae is responsible for the safety of the village, he loves the village, and everyone in it. They are all his precious people and he would do anything to protect them. Could you do that Naruto?" Sarutobi looked at the boy trying to get a read of what he was going to say. _

_Finally Naruto looked up " I can Jii-san, I'll be the greatest Hokagae ever and I'll protect all my precious people and this village." Naruto then took off towards the play scope. Sarutobi laughed and checked his watch then lit his pipe._

Naruto just finished his meal and started to walk towards the Haruto compound, but he stopped and looked at the Hokagae mountain. He saw all there faces but the one that Naruto focused on was the Fourth's face. When he was younger and Gouro-sensei told him that he had been on a team with the forth, Naruto freaked out and asked him question after question about him. The Yondaime was his favorite and was also the boys hero. Naruto stared at the face, he always felt like he looked familiar. "_I'll even be better than you_." Naruto started to sing as he went home letting the whole village know who was going to be the greatest Hokagae of them all.

* * *

><p><strong>So I wrote this as kind of a filler chapter. I wanted to establish a connection between Ino and Ayumu, I also wanted to reveal kind of what happen during the twelve years. I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow so please keep reading.<strong>

I still am looking for a beta reader so if anyone knows of a good one that would be great, also I wanted to commission someone to draw some fanart for this piece. So again if anyone knows of someone let me know.

Read and Review later

**RudeRage**


End file.
